naimacoltranefandomcom_es-20200214-history
John Coltrane
John William Coltrane Biografía Nado en Hamlet (North Carolina), o 23 de setembro de 1926, foi un saxofonista norteamericán de jazz. Tocaba o saxo tenor e o soprano. Trátase dun dos músicos máis importantes e con máis influencia da historia do jazz, ainda que tamén rodeado de bastante controversia. O seu pai foi sastre e a súa nai costureira. Él tocaba varios instrumentos de corda e ela cantaba e tocaba o piano. Isto, unido a que os seus avós eran pastores metodistas, fixo que John estivera en contacto coa música dende moi pequeno. En 1939 o seu pai, avós e tío faleceron polo que a súa nai tivo que traballar como criada para dar de comer á familia. Despois de tocar en diferentes bandas dos colexios nos que estudaba e cambiar varias veces de residencia ata chegar a vivir en Filadelfia, traballou para a mariña estadounidense durante un ano. Coltrane uniuse á big band de Dizzy Gillespie en 1949 coa que permaneceu ata a súa separación en 1950. Nesa época tamén traballou con músicos do prestixio de Earl Bostic, Johnny Hodges, Thelonius Monk ou Miles Davis. Con este último participou na gravación de Kind of Blue, disco considerado obra mestra do xénero e un dos máis vendidos da historia. En 1960 formou o seu primer grupo, un cuarteto que quedou establecido definitivamente con McCoy Tyner ao piano, Jimmy Garrison como contrabaixista e o baterista Elvin Jones. Coltrane morreu de cáncer de fígado en Nova Iorque o 17 de xullo de 1967. Discografía como líder * 1957: Dakar - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: Coltrane - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: Lush Life - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: Traneing in - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: Blue Train - Blue Note * 1957: Cattin` With Coltrane And Quinichette - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: Wheelin And Dealin - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: The Beliver - Original Jazz Classics * 1957: The Last Trane - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: Soultrane - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: Settin` the Pace - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: Black Pearls - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: Standard Coltrane - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: The Stardust Session - Prestige * 1958: Bahia - Original Jazz Classics * 1958: Coltrane Time - Blue Note * 1958: Blue Trane: John Coltrane Plays The Blues - Prestige * 1958: Like Sonny - Roulette * 1959: Giant Steps - Atlantic * 1959: Coltrane Jazz - Atlantic * 1960: The Avant Garde - Atlantic * 1960: My Favorite Things - Atlantic * 1960: Coltrane`s Sound - Atlantic * 1960: Coltrane Plays The blues - Atlantic * 1961: Olé - Atlantic * 1961: The Best Of John Coltrane - Atlantic * 1961: The Heavyweight Champion - Rhino Records * 1961: Africa/Brass - Impulse! * 1961: The Complete Africa/Brass - Impulse! * 1961: Live At The Village Vanguard - Impulse! * 1961: Impressions - Impulse! * 1961: The Complete Paris Concerts - Magnetic * 1961: The Complete Copenhagen Concert - Magnetic * 1961: European Impressions - Bandstand * 1961: Live In Stockholm - Charly * 1961: Coltranology, vols.I & II - Affinity * 1961: John Coltrane Quartet With Eric Dolphy - Black Label * 1961: John Coltrane Meets Eric Dolphy - Moon * 1962: Coltrane - Impulse IMPD * 1962: Coltrane - Impulse MCAD * 1962: From The Original Master Tapes - Impulse! * 1962: Live At Birdland - Charly * 1962: The European Tour - Pablo * 1962: The Complete Graz Concert vol 1 - Magnetic * 1962: The Complete Graz Concert vol 2 - Magnetic * 1962: The 1962 Graz Concert. Complete Edition - Jazz Lips * 1962: The Complete Stockholm Concert vol 1 - Magnetic * 1962: The Complete Stockholm Concert vol 2 - Magnetic * 1962: Stockholm` 62 The Complete Second Concert vol 1 - Magnetic * 1962: Stockholm` 62 The Complete Second Concert vol 2 - Magnetic * 1962: Visit To Scandinavia - Jazz Door * 1962: On Stage 1962 - Accord * 1962: Promise - Moon * 1962: Bye Bye Blackbird - Original Jazz Classics * 1962: Ballads - Impulse! * 1962: Ev`ry Time We Say Goodbye - Natasha * 1962: Live At Birdland And The Half Note - Cool & Blue * 1963: Coltrane Live At Birdland - Impulse! * 1963: John Coltrane & Johnny Hartman - Impulse! * 1963: The Gentle Side Of John Coltrane - Impulse! * 1963: The Paris Concert - Original Jazz Classics * 1963: 63' The Complete Copenhagen concert vol 1 - Magnetic MRCD * 1963: 63' The Complete Copenhagen concert vol 2 - Magnetic MRCD * 1963: Live in Stockholm, 1963 - Charly * 1963: Afro Blue Impressions - Pablo Live * 1963: Newport 63' - Impulse! * 1964: Coast to Coast - Moon * 1964: Crescent - Impulse! * 1964: A Love Supreme - Impulse! * 1964: Dear Old Stockholm - Impulse! * 1965: The John Coltrane Quartet Plays - Impulse IMPD * 1965: The John Coltrane Quartet Plays - Impulse MCAD * 1965: The Major Works Of John Coltrane - Impulse! * 1965: Transition - Impulse! * 1965: New Thing At Newport - GRD 105 * 1965: Live In Paris - Charly * 1965: Live In Antibes - French Radio Classic Concerts * 1965: Live In Antibes 1965 - LeJazz * 1965: Love In Paris - LeJazz * 1965: A Love Supreme: Live In Concert - Black Label * 1965: Live In Paris - Black Label * 1965: A Live Supreme - Moon * 1965: New York City 65' vol 1 - Magnetic MRCD * 1965: New York City 65' vol 2 - Magnetic MRCD * 1965: Live In Seatle - Impulse! * 1965: Om - Impulse! * 1965: First Meditations - Impulse! * 1965: Meditations - Impulse! * 1965: Sun Ship - Impulse! * 1966: Live At The Village Vanguard Again - Impulse! * 1966: Live In Japan - Impulse! * 1966: Interstellar Space - Impulse! * 1966: Stellar Regions - Impulse! * 1967: Expression - Impulse! * 1967: A John Coltrane Retrospective - Impulse! * 1967: One down, one up: Live at the Half Note - Impulse! * 1967: The Olatunji Concert: The Last Live Recording - Impulse! * 2019: Blue world - Impulse! Enlace Wikipedia en castelán https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Coltrane Esta wiki creouse con motivo do curso ACCD da EGAP